


Re-Arrange

by IWriteWhenImBored



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nichorello, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteWhenImBored/pseuds/IWriteWhenImBored
Summary: My first ever fanfic so I hope ya'll enjoy! any feedback is appreciated :)





	Re-Arrange

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic so I hope ya'll enjoy! any feedback is appreciated :)

# Re-Arrange

# 

The rain grew heavier and the wind whipped through her hair, threatening to ruin the perfect curls that rested on her shoulders, her bright red lipstick a perfect contrast to her pale skin.  
She sighed as she looked around her, everything looked the same. Lorna had never been to this part of Queens before, she had no idea how she had gotten here in the first place, she fumbled in her pocket, pulled out her phone and scrolled through looking for her sister’s number. Just as she was about to hit call a hand snatched the phone from her grasp; Lorna let out a shriek as she felt an object being pushed firmly against her back.  
“Hand over your valuables and I won’t pull the trigger”  
Panic froze Lorna to the spot; she didn’t know how to react, getting mugged with a gun to her back was not something she was taught to handle, growing up she rarely even left her own neighbourhood. The gun was pushed further into the bottom of her back, snapping her back into the reality of wait was happening. She nervously handed over her phone and purse. “That – that’s all of it- I- I swear” she trembled  
She met the cold, rain soaked concrete of the pavement with a ‘THUD’, the footsteps getting further away with each second that passed. Lorna slowly peeled herself up from the floor, her legs like rubber, tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw a café across the street and dragged herself towards it.

Nicky sat in her usual spot behind the counter, her mane of bushy blonde hair masking her face as her eyes danced lazily over the pages of her magazine, business had been slower than usual today; but Nicky had promised Red that she would work extra hours as the café had been lacking staff in the past few weeks. Nicky glanced up from her magazine as the bell above the door jingled, placing it aside as a small brunette came up to the counter, her voice quivering as she spoke.  
“Ha- have you got- a- a phone I could borrow… I- I gotta call my sister”  
Nicky noticed the tear stains on her cheeks, the smudge of her red lipstick. The phone in the café was for paying customers only, but she could see that something had happened to this woman, as she was incredibly shaken.  
“please” the woman pleaded “I just got mugged and they took my phone and purse- I ain’t got no other way of gettin’ home”  
“Sure, it’s just over there,” Nicky gestured to the corner of the room where a battered phone hung from the wall and handed Lorna a Red chip roughly the size of a quarter. “Your gonna need that, you’ll get a couple minutes of call time”  
“Thanks,” Lorna said weakly, she took the chip from the bushy haired woman and walked over to the phone and inserted it into the slot. She dialled her sister’s number and tapped the phone anxiously until she heard a voice on the other end of the line.  
“Franny, Franny, it’s Lorna, I-I need you to come get me…. I’m in a café in Queens- it’s called “-Lorna paused for a moment to look at one of the menus on the table nearest to her- “It’s called ‘Red’s’… I’m fine Franny I’ll explain everything when you get here- ‘Red’s Café’ – Franny, Franny are you still there?” The dull tone that followed told Lorna that her phone call time was up and she banged the receiver down.  
Lorna put her head in her hands as she sunk into the seat nearest to her, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder as a cup was placed in front of her and the girl from the counter sat beside her, a concerned look on her face.  
“Here kid, you look like you could use this”  
“Thanks,” Lorna replied taking a sip from the cup in front of her  
“You seemed pretty shaken up when you came in, said you got mugged?”  
“yeah, it was so scary, I- I” Her eyes glazed over with tears, “I thought I was gonna die”  
“hey… hey, shhhh it’s alright kid,” Nicky put her arm round Lorna, rubbing comforting circles on her back. “What you doing in this part of town anyway kid, I can tell you’re not too familiar with the area”  
“Honestly, I don’t know, I guess I took a wrong turn or somethin’”  
The innocence in her voice brought a smile to Nicky’s face and she stood up and stretched her arms above her head.  
“Any idea when your sister’s comin’, cause I gotta close up shop pretty soon”

 

30 minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Franny, Nicky had disappeared into the kitchen to clean up and do the final checks before she closed the café. She was surprised when she emerged and saw Lorna still in the café at the same table.  
“Hey kid, I’m gonna have to close up now”  
“Oh okay, well thanks for lettin’ me sit in here”  
Lorna stood up to leave but Nicky stopped her, “You can’t sit out there on your own, you’ve already been mugged once and this is a pretty shitty neighbourhood at night, let me take you home”  
Lorna nodded her head and watched as the woman grabbed a leather jacket from the hook behind the counter, and it wasn’t until she was almost out the door that Lorna realised she still didn’t know the woman’s name.  
Almost as though she had read her mind the taller woman turned to her and smiled, “I’m Nicky by the way, Nicky Nichols”  
“Lorna, Lorna Morello”  
“Italian huh?”  
“Yeah”  
“Tell me Miss Morello,” Nicky said with a smile as she pulled the shutter over the door and locked it. “You ever ridden on a motorbike before?”

Nicky wheeled her bike out of the small garage located behind the café, she also grabbed a spare leather jacket and a helmet from inside it for Lorna. “You wanna leave that here?” Nicky asked pointing to Lorna’s jacket, noticing a tear in the sleeve where she had hit the concrete.  
“Oh- o- okay sure, it was getting a little small anyway” replied Lorna, slipping off her jacket and putting on the leather one Nicky handed to her, it fit her perfectly and Nicky couldn’t help herself from staring, letting herself take in fully the sight of the smaller woman.  
Lorna grasped Nicky’s waist tightly as the engine roared to life, Nicky could feel how tense she was as she steered the bike out of the side street and onto the main road, slowly speeding up as they went on. She gradually slowed as she approached an intersection, seeing that the road was clear she quickly accelerated and felt Lorna’s hold tighten.  
Nicky slowed as she pulled into a quiet street on the far side of Brooklyn, she felt Lorna tap her shoulder which she took as a signal to stop. She stopped the bike, put the kickstand to the ground and helped Lorna off. Lorna removed the helmet, her hair was wild but a wide smile was spread across her face. “That was so much fun!” she exclaimed as she pulled Nicky into a friendly embrace.  
“Glad you enjoyed it kid”  
“Thanks for bringing me home Nicky, I really appreciate it”  
“Hey, it was no problem”  
“you sure?”  
“Yeah, I would’ve just gone home and would probably have to listen to my roommate and her girlfriend fucking, so it was good to get away from it for a bit”  
Lorna giggled which made a small smirk creep onto Nicky’s face; Nicky then took a small black notebook out of the pocket of her leather jacket, turned to a page at the back, scribbled something on it, tore it out and handed it to Lorna.  
“If you ever wanna talk when you get a phone again”  
Lorna smiled and took the folded bit of paper from Nicky’s hand, she went to take off the jacket but Nicky stopped her.” Keep it kid, it’s too small for me anyway”  
“Thanks Nicky” Lorna planted a kiss on her cheek and then disappeared into the house.  
Nicky was left on the side walk, barely able to hide the goofy grin that had spread across her face.


End file.
